1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stacked connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked connector having a pair of latch arms.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exits in the art an electrical connector known as a serial Advanced Technology Attachment (serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the serial ATA connector according to the serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration.
Nowadays, not only are processor speeds increasing, but also the amount of space that a computer fits into is shrinking. Therefore, the motherboards or printed circuit boards (PCBs) that hold the electronics and other devices for a computer have limited space. In a computer which may contain multiple hard drives, multiple serial ATA connectors and serial ATA cable assemblies may need to be stacked with each other for saving the space. For ensuring each serial ATA connector retaining on the complementary connector, a latch is usually formed on the serial ATA connector. Suppose, the latch is assembled on the top wall of the stacked serial ATA connector, the complementary connector matching with the lower connector of the serial ATA connector can not be retained by the latch. The same problem should happen if the latch assembled on the lower wall of the stacked serial connector.
Hence, a stacked connector has an improved latch to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.